Polar Night
by Senya-Hime
Summary: Everything was so quiet accept the wind, that weaved through his hair that stirred the air with his overwhelming scent, That still knocked me in a daze and left me hungry for everything he was.
1. Author's Note

**~AUTHOR's NOTE~**

 **Hi everyone! Senya here for my first fic legit criticism is received with the most joy, flames will be ignored. Also keep in mind that I'm a beginner at writing so mistakes will be made! Cause I really don't know where to put all the comas or periods most of the time, so I'm looking for a Beta so anyone who wants to help me so this story won't be a complete dud! Pm me and we'll see if we are compatible with each other. see ya!**

 **~Other Notes~**

 **I don't own Twilight just my oc's twilight characters belong Stephanie Meyers.**

 **Also this is a Two book work so I'm trying to give this fanfic a Meyer feel ok lol!**

 **Poet's Sayings**

The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough. ~ George Edward Moore


	2. Preface

**Hey Senya here! with another part! Remember constructive criticism only flames will be ignored, I don't own Twilight characters the belong to Stephanie Meyer. The oc's belong to me this story goes after Breaking Dawn. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **~PREFACE~**

Some say that love and lust vary rarely keep the same company, if you asked me this a week ago. I would have told you it's true.

But as I gaze into the eyes of warm shimmering melted gold, I had no choice at all but to step inside a world where dreams can last for a eternity, where that world can be the most beautiful heaven or the most torturous hell.

Cause I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not.

Cause all I can think of as I watch, not moving not breathing, as this magnificent creature approach slowly towards me, as if I was going to disappear from her sight like I was the most precious thing in the world to her when it should be the other way around.

As I watch her approach me, from a silver thawed winter encrusted walkway surrounding us both with snow caressed forest, that weaved around us in sunlight.

She suddenly stops a good two feet away from me, she slowly lifts her graceful snow white diamond encrusted stone hand that shimmered in the sun rays that peeked through the trees, As if I was going to bolt at any time then she stretches her hand out as if to offer it to me to take in mines as if she was begging me to accept it and take her hand.

But one thing was off about this picture, her eyes was staring at me so lovingly but so sad and grieving loneliness, at the same time with no peace or rest within them as if she to cry but couldn't make the tears fall, eyes that were crying out to me.

'Take my hand, please accept, don't look away, you don't know how long I've been looking forward to finally meet you, your my reward, be mine.'

The eyes seem to say all this to me, as I walked forward to take that beautiful hand just to make this angel smile at me just once.

All of a sudden her golden eyes went wide in horror, how she could change her expression so fast it was freighting I pulled my hand back, And I wondered why but she wasn't looking at me anymore but at something behind me.

Her eyes snapped back to my face, she must have seen my fear on my face because she suddenly stretched her hand out to me in a frantic way, but not moving towards me but to tell me to come to her instead, Her eyes seem to be telling me now to move! 'Take my hand now! Before it's to late! Don't look behind you keep your eyes on me!' I tried to speak some thing to comfort her that I was coming but when I opened my mouth no sound wouldn't come out! And when I tried to come to her I couldn't move!

I suddenly felt a icy breath on the back of my neck, I couldn't stop myself from turning around even as my angel for the first time I've been here with her screamed "NO!' then everything turned black and then she was gone.


End file.
